The Trip
by JackxCarlyxShadow
Summary: A wild and wonderful trip to Myrtle Beach, turns into a vaca nobody will ever foreget about. People's feelings can't be kept a secret anymore and then lust is in overdrive. YuseixAki and JackxCarly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so in this fic I'm going to be mixing the Japanese names with the English names because I don't like some of the Japanese names. Like twins, Rua and Ruka will stay that way, but Tenpei will be named Dexter, and I'm guessing that's all not really a big deal so don't hate me for it. Crow is a pervert, suits him very well, there has to be some pervert in this fic. Also, I'm making it different. So I'm making Neo Domino City in Virgina because I think it would make this easier. (I'm just making it up so don't think I don't know what's going on in the series because I'm aware of everything) So with the city being in Virgina, that makes Myrtle Beach 7 hours away (experienced). So yeah enjoy. So if they sound OOC sorry but yeah I tried. This is both equally I think a Jack x Carly and Yusei x Aki fic. Faithshipping and Scoopshipping. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds fanfic, don't hate me.**

_Italics- _**are thoughts, things, or actions that stand out.**

**Rated M for language and some sexual themes.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds does not belong to me. **

**If you see a line you many have written before in one of your stories I'm sorry okay I think a lot like other great authors.**

"**The Trip"**

**Chapter One: Planning**

"I WANT TO GO SO BADLY YUSEIIII!"

It's been over 5 months since the Dark Signer conflict. Everybody was relaxing, enjoying their lives. Yusei. Aki, Jack and Crow had been living with the twins for that amount of time. They decided they wanted to accompany them, plus Rua would cry and cry and beg them not to leave. All of the crew had been staying in guest rooms, which is now basically like their own rooms in the tops. They were all eating breakfast.

Jack was sitting at the end of the table, on his left side was Crow and next to Crow was Ruka. On Jack's right side was Yusei. Next to Yusei there is Aki and then across from Jack was Rua. Everybody was dressed in their normal clothes that they would always wear.

"Yusei PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Rua again, jumping in and out of his seat.

The week before Yusei suggested they go out of Neo Domino City and go on vacation, since everybody seemed to be very bored and in need of some excitment. Of course, they would spend their time dueling with each other and working but it all got boring after a while, it would always be Jack the winner but then Yusei would come home and beat him in a very long duel. Then, this morning (around 8 a.m) Rua saw a commerical about Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Where they had the coolest rides, beach and the most amazing fun.

"It does seem like a good idea" said the sea-green haired girl, giving one of her small smiles.

"The beach eh?...uhh...I'm down, seeing hot chicks in bikini's sure is a view..." said Crow, being the first to finish his breakfast, then putting his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm still not sure guys, it's 7 hours away, we will have to plan everything ourselves, but I guess if we all pitch in we can g-"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rua said, rudely interrupting Yusei.

Yusei just stared at the little boy. Aki just smiled at the little 13 year old. Aki had been getting more comfortable around them. She got had gotten a lot closer to everybody, except Jack, who was never social to begin with. Sometimes she felt that Divine was still alive, and going to take her back without anybody knowing in the night, but then she knew Yusei would always be there to protect her. Before she would have these terrible nightmares about him doing things to her, and wake up in a cold sweat. She would cry alone in her room, until Yusei heard and would come in and hold her close to him. This vacation was perfect, she always dreamed of getting closer to a special _somebody_.. and that's what she has planned.

"I hope this vaca isn't some fucking shit. I don't want to be in a car for about 7 hours, with you immature brats, and I'm not just talking about the twins..." Jack said, sipping his coffee, and glancing up at his orange-haired friend, Crow. Yusei gave him a kick to the shin for saying a cus word infront of Rua and Ruka, but Jack figured they were old enough to hear that and Jack almost spilled his coffee on his pants, mumbling a 'fuck you' to Yusei, with Aki notcing, she chuckled a little at him. Crow then realized Jack was talking to him.

"HEY! I can be very mature, just watch me around the ladies...hehe" Crow said, giving a death stare to Jack Atlas.

"Yeah right, like the time you were hitting on a chick and dropped your wine all over her, you sure made an move there bird brain.." Jack said smirking.

"Whatever man, you know I'm smooth..." Crow said, getting up from the table and sitting on the couch, with Rua following. He had a

_Ding Dong._

"I'll get it" Aki said, brushing off her skirt and walking to the door, leaving Ruka, Yusei and Jack at the table.

"Jack, what have I told about cursing infront of the kids?" Yusei said seriously, he cared for their education and didn't want them picking up bad habits from him. Even if sometimes things slip out of his mouth too, but then again he didn't do it as frequently as Jack Atlas.

'"There fucking 13, Yusei, not 5...they need to learn to talk smart..." Jack said, sipping his coffee. Yusei rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Hey Aki-san" Carly said in her normal voice. Her thick glasses were covering her beautiful grey eyes that only Jack had seen before. Every now and then she would come over just to see him. Wanting to impress him. She longed for him but was really worried he wouldn't ever returned her feelings...

"Hey Carly, come in.."

"Thanks Aki" Carly said, entering the twins home.

"Whaddup Carls!?" Crow said, waving a hand at her from the couch.

Carly just smiled at the orange-haired man and then spotted Jack sitting at the breakfast table, not even noticing or glancing up at her.

"Come and talk with us" Aki said leading Carly to the table. Aki had been getting closer to her, since they are the same age and they seemed to get along great and had a lot in common. They would hang out, and talk about there crushes. Carly was the only one to know Aki had liked Yusei for a long time now. Carly told her to wait for the perfect time, when they were alone to make her move. However, unlike Aki, mostly everybody knew Carly's obession with Jack since she made it so obvious.

"H-Hi guys" said Carly, sitting where Crow was before. Jack took the cup from his lips and stared at the reporter.

"Hai Carly, what brings you here?" Jack said.

"N-Nothing" Carly said, she was so shy around him, it was too cute to watch.

_'He will never fall for a klutz and hideous girl like me' _Carly thought to herself.

Yusei just watched Aki as she sat next to him.

_'God she's beautiful' _he thought to himself.

"Well the packing isn't going to itself you know" said Ruka, looking at the 4 adults at the table. She knew in her heart, Aki and Yusei were going to end up together, and maybe Jack and Carly as well.

"Yeah.. your right Ruka, well... when should we go? said Yusei.

"Maybe in 2 days? Friday night, and then drive through the night and get there Saturday morning" said Ruka.

"Where are you going? Carly said, looking at Yusei but before he could speak Rua had spoken.

"South Carolina...," Rua said, flashing a grin at Carly.

"A-Awesome.." She said looking at the floor sadly. Aki and Yusei noticed this and nodded at each other.

"Why don't you come with us?" said Yusei.

"W-What? I wouldn't want to be burden to you guy an-"

"Nonsense Carls" said Crow.

"Well o-okay, sounds good, and it looks like I have to go do some things then. Keep me posted guys..." Carly got up and waved at everybody.

"I'll call you later Aki bye" Carly said and with that she left.

"Well, where are we going to stay at?" said Yusei in his normal voice..

"A beach house of course, and everybody though you were the smart one" said Jack smirking at Yusei, taking another sip from his coffee. He couldn't live without it.

"Yeah, with a nice beautiful view of the ocean" said Ruka, sounding more interested.

"Alright, I'll start looking for houses online and book them for Saturday morning"

"ALLLRIGHT!" Rua yelled, and with that everybody went up to their rooms to go pack, except for Yusei and Jack who decided they didn't need as much time to pack. Everybody has the same thought in there head.

_'This is going to be one hell of a trip' _

"So when are you going to admit it?" Yusei said, sitting at the computer with a grin of his face.

"Your going to have to be a bit more blunt Yusei, I don't have time for games you know crab-head..," Jack said, sitting on the couch.

"I'm talking about _Carly_..Jack..if that's the blunt answer you wanted..." Yusei said rolling his cobalt blue eyes at the blonde duelist. He started looking at beach houses in South Carolina on a website that were avaible to him and his friends.

"Whaat?!" Jack exclaimed. looking up at Yusei, turning a little small shade of pink.

"Don't play dumb Jack Atlas, you and I both know she feels and how yo-"

"How I feel?!" Jack blabbed out. "Yusei, you know nothing of how I feel, so I suggest you keep your eyes where there suppose to be" Jack pointed to the computer screen. "We don't want to be sleeping _on_ the beach you know.." Jack said, going upstairs to his room.

Jack did have a point. Since Yusei was the best at everything, he decided to be the leader of this trip. He had to get the house, the van and pack too for himself. Yusei sighed and continued searching for beach houses wondering how long this day will be...

_'Very long...' _

**A/N:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds doesn't belong to me.**

**Relationships blooming? Let's find out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awaken

**A/N: Faithshipping time..already? I really wanted to cut to the chase. Sorry!**

**Chapter Two: The Awaken**

*2 Days Later*

It was 1:50 a.m.

It was dark, kind of cold, and the streetlights were glowing.

Yusei was up all night the night before, buying the house and the 11 passenger van while packing for himself too. The black van was already in the garage, Yusei had to go get it at midnight. Also, he was inviting people to go too, he just invited Bruno to go to along and he happily agreed. Also the twins invited Dexter since he is Rua's best friend.

Jack and Crow were putting all the suitcases in the van, still tired a bit and pissed off because Yusei woke them up early to get ready and help out and because he still hasn't had his morning coffee.

"Who's in the hell luggage is this?" Jack said frowning, trying to pick up the pink, heavy and large luggage, he finally(along with Crow) managed to lift it up.

"It's mine..." Ruka said coming out to the garage. She had on her regular clothes but was wrapped around a light pink blanket and she was rubbing her eyes. Even though it was summer the nights were mostly a bit chilly.

"Uhmhmhmm...ughh..."Rua said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He came into the garage with his normal clothes but with a blue blanket wrapped tightly around him, while holding a small brown teddy bear.

"It's so..*yawn*...early guys..." Rua said very softly.

_'Where the hell is Carly...' _Jack thought, distracted by the thought, he dropped Ruka's large luggage right onto Crow's foot.

Ouch.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Crow screamed, dropping the luggage and holding his foot, breathing in and out.

"WHAT THE FUCK JACK!?" Crow exclaimed.

All Jack said was a low (very low) sorry and walked back into the house to make coffee, he figured that's why he was distracted and grumpy.

_*Upstairs*_

Yusei was holding onto Aki's feet while she was holding onto the headboard's bars.

"Aki...ughhh..come on, we have to leave!" Yusei said groaning, he then let go of her feet and feel on his rear with a 'thump' but quickly got back up and went to Aki's side.

"LEAVE ME ALONEEEE!" Aki said letting go of the bars and pulling the covers up to her head.

"It's too fucking early Yusei...I hate mornings..." she said muffling out under the covers.

"Come on Aki, we have to go, I promise I'll make it up to you later but for now get the hell out of bed!" Yusei said, ripping the covers off of Aki, only to notice she was wearing a black see through nightgown and he could see her black bra and thong...and her round rear.

_'Oh shit...' _he thought. He blushed lightly and noticed Aki finally getting out of bed holding her head.

"I fucking hate this..." she said, getting up, she then noticed Yusei was looking at her with those dreamy eyes she couldn't resist. She then noticed what she was wearing and that she could feel a low breeze around her stomache area..

"...Just get dressed and shit o-okay..." Yusei said looking at the floor and then heading towards the door.

Aki thought that this is her chance, she saw that faint blush on Yusei's face and she realized this could be the opening she was waiting for. She quickly ran for the door and pressing her back against it and facing a now embrassed Yusei. She went for it and drove in to kiss him, placing both her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back a little. She then placed her hands around his neck. She didn't want to think of his reaction after, she thought about what she wanted from him, all those months of her longing for him. She finally had him and wasn't planning to let him go...

Yusei was stunned, this was all to unreal. It happened so fast. Yes, he had always shared feelings for the red-haired girl but he was never alone to tell her or show her. He was always around Bruno and the twins. He planned to tell her on their trip on the beach. He wanted to be the mature adult in the household and an adult figure for the twins but now he didn't care about those things now, he just cared about Aki and their _future.._

He then melted into the kiss, putting his arms around her waist and kissed back. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, begging for entrance..

She felt his slimy tongue and let him in, their tongues were now wrestling to which one is to be dominiant. She also felt his arms wrapped around her, she loved it, and moved her hands up to wrestle his crab-hair. While their tongue were still united, she felt Yusei's hand travel downwards until they met her rear end. She moaned when she felt it, like electricity was flowing throught her whole body. Yusei had to break the kiss for some air, he panted heavily and Aki did too and they just stared at eachother. Cobalt met amber.

"..Yusei..." Aki said softly, and let her hands fall to his chest. Yusei didn't even know his hands were around her rear, he quickly took them away and placed them at his side. He felt so numb. She let his scent intoxicate her and she softly but passionately kissed him again. Yusei knew what Aki meant now and wrapped his arms around her waist once again but then..

"HEY AKI ARE YOU FINISHED IN THERE?" screamed Crow, as he flung her bedroom door open, only to see Yusei and Aki kissing and then they faced him, her hands where still on his chest and his around her waist, but they quickly let go.

"...Ummmm was this a bad time?" Crow said, trying to aviod bursting into laughter.

"Um... y-yeah!" Both of them said, their face red as a tomateo. "Hey bird-brain, please don't tell anybody, please...or you will meet my black rose fist!" Aki said charging at him, until Yusei grabbed her arms to hold her back. She didn't want anybody to know, at least not yet, until she figured out where their relationship status stands.

"Yeah Crow, please don't tell anybody...got it?!" Yusei said letting go of a now calm Aki.

"Okay okay fine...but when you guys actually do it, lock the fucking door please and hurry up!" Crow said shutting the door.

Aki just faced the now nervous Yusei. She stared into his eyes for what seemed like hours and placed a quick kiss on his moist lips.

"I have to g-go get ready..." Aki said and with that she stepped into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Yusei then touched his lips and still felt them damp with Aki's kiss. He smiled to himself and then took one last glance at the bathroom door and went to the door, shutting it quietly.

_'This trip might go better than what I planned...'_

**A/N:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds doesn't belong to me.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Get-Going

**Chapter Three: The Get-Going**

It was 2:30 a.m and everybody was ready to go but still every was half awake.

Except Jack, he had drank already 5 cups of coffee to wake him up..

They decided to leave at 3 a.m because they would make it on time plus all the pit stops they might have to make. They should get there around 11 a.m.

"Hey guys!" Carly said, holding her small suitcase in one hand and her bag with her camera in it in the other. She walked in wearing her regular clothes.

"I'll take that" said Crow grabbing her suitcase and going to the garage again..

"Why are you always so happy in the morning?" Jack said, sipping from his coffee. He was in the kitchen behind the kitchen counter.

_'Thank god I have my coffee' _he thought.

"O-oh well, this is the regular time I would get u-up from my old job...so I guess I'm u-used to it" Carly said sitting on a high stool infront of Jack.

"Oh right, before you had the job you have now, that's was major upgrade.." Jack said, re-filling his 6th cup.

Jack was right. Carly's old job was killing her slowly. She had to wake up at 2 a.m and go out and get at least 5 good scoops all day, and she needed proof by talking pictures or interviews with people. So she needed some time to edit them all and make an actually good scoop. But now Carly was a outstanding reporter. She quit her job with her old, mean boss and now works for the famous newpaper. She was getting paid more and they let her have more days off than her old job. The only reason she got the job is because Jack threatened to kill himself if not. It was a joke, a harsh one but it worked. Jack did really care about Carly, he just doesn't show it or didn't know how.

Jack Atlas of guys got endless females to love him but never actually had a real girlfriend so why would he want one now?

"Y-yeah.."

"Do you want coffee?"

"W-what?"

"I said do you want coffee and stop stuttering, you sound like a fool.." Jack said, grabbing a cup from one of the cabinets and pouring freshly made coffee for her.

"Thanks Jack..." Carly said grabbing the hot cup of coffee from his hands.

_'His hands are soooo soft..' _she thought.

The steam from the hot coffee was fogging up her big, thick glasses. She blew on the cup of coffee and then set it down on the counter. She took off her glasses and wiped them down with her shirt. Jack noticed this and grabbed her chin with his index finger. Her eyes were these beautiful round grey ones, which where always hidden by those hideous glasses. Carly just stared at him, but she can only see a blur of colors. Jack just stared into her eyes and then grabbed his coffee back..

_'O-o-okayy...that was strange...' _

Without noticing she put her glasses back on and accidently swung her hand around and the hot coffee landed on her lap, thank god the cup was plastic.

"CARLY!"

Jack placed his cup down and got paper and handed it too Carly, she was panicking. Her face turning red from embrassment. She quickly took the paper and wiped the coffee off her lap. She felt better, but then again she still felt angry because she will forever be a fool. Carly sighed she felt stupid now and probably Jack felt the same way.

"You've got to be more careful Carly...we don't want to go to a _hospital _now don't we..." Jack said putting his cup in the trash. Carly just stayed quiet and started to fiddle her fingers.

"HI GUYS!" Bruno said, with his black small luggage bag, waving at hand at Carly and Jack.

"Hey Bruno, nice to see you made it in time..." Jack said shaking Bruno's hand.

"Yeah well you know me, I can pass up an amazing trip like this!" Bruno said smiling.

"Yo Bruno my man, how are you?" Crow said hugging the blue-haired mehanic.

"Hey Bruno good to see you!" Yusei said coming down the stairs..

"Yeah well good to see you guys too!" Bruno said, feeling a bit awkward, giving his hand to shake Yusei's.

Aki came downstairs with her normal outfit that matched her manga hair and then went to the garage, ignoring the fact that Bruno was even there. Carly noticed and decided to follow her, leaving the 4 duelist to talk. Carly then saw Aki looking kind of depressed.

"Hey Aki, what's wrong?" Carly said stopping her before she could get in the van.

"Oh hey, it's nothing, you know just major tiredness..." Aki said in her normal voice.

"Sure? You don't look so well?"

"Really?" Aki said, looking a little green. After she said that she ran back inside to the backroom to go vomit and she locked the door. Carly ran after her and faced the boys who were now looking at her.

"What the hell happened?!" Jack said looking at her with a confused face.

"Uhh...I don't know, Aki looked ill and the next thing I knew she was running to the bathroom to go vomit!" Carly said panicking and tried to open the bathroom door.

"I guess she got sick from waking up to early and not eating..." Yusei said walking towards the bathroom door and busted it down with his foot, ripping the lock right off the door..

"I'll have to fix that when we come back..." Yusei said entering the bathroom to a crying Aki, who was sitting on the rim of the tub with her head in her hands.

"Aki what happened?" Yusei said in a soft, gently voice and kneeled down infront her to wipe her tears.

"My stomach hurts that's all but I feel better now.." she said, wiping the sweat off her forhead and wiping her remaining tears.

"Good to hear, you look better too.." Yusei said, helping her up and kissing her lightly on her forhead making her blush a little bit. He lead her outside where everybody was standing. and signaled everybody that it was time to go. Carly looked like she was going to go faint and leaned on the wall, holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Jack said looking at her face with worry and concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine...Don't worry about me..." she said walking into the garage, leaving a very confused and worried Jack. He sighed and went into the garage with everybody else, he had to shut the lights off and lock the door.

Yusei helped Aki into the van and sat her down, she was still holding her head. It was 2:50 they had to get going, everything was ready to go. The van had a driver seat, which was Jack Atlas, and passenger seat, which sat Yusei. Behind the driver seat were two seats, where Bruno and Crow sat. Behind them were two more seats which sat Carly and Aki and behind them where 5 seats, Rua and Ruka were sitting there but..

"Aren't we forgetting somebody? Dex?!" Crow said telling everybody.

"Huhuh ... what? What happened, are we there?" he said from the back. He had came early and saw Rua already in the car sleeping, so he dozed off himself.

"Nothing, go back to sleep" Yusei said and then turned to Jack.

"Are you sure your okay to drive all the way there?"

"Why wouldn't I be?..." Jack said buckling up and shutting the door.

"WELLLLLLLLLLLLLL WERE OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Rua said screaming from behind.

"Yeah, everybody just sit tight, just 7 more hours to go..." Yusei said.

_'Oh god, what have I done...'_

**A/N:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds doesn't belong to me.**

**How was it?**

**Yusei doesn't know what got into him by going on this trip! He doesn't know what's coming hahahahahahha.**


End file.
